A Magical Night
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: Jack get's his hands on some mystery drugs from the strange old lady down the street. He and Emma decide to try out the drugs - what happens next is something even they couldn't have imagined. This is technically a crossover with Harry Potter as it uses the Polyjuice potion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was a prompt from a lovely anon on tumblr and well, it kinda went longer than I thought it would. so thank you for the amazing inspiration. I couldn't stop writing. I hope it's at least half of what they were wanting, and if not, I'm so sorry. I suppose it could be called a crossover because it brings in a potion from the Harry Potter world. I also wasn't sure what to rate it, so I've gone safe again. (As always, I do not own any of the characters, I simply love to tell their stories.)**

* * *

"Emma!" His voice came booming through the house, his footsteps matching the sound as he broke out into a run on the wooden stairs. "Emma, I got the stuff."

Her brows furrowed. The stuff? What in the hell was he talking about? Spinning around on the spot just as Jack reached the top of the stairs, holding a bottle no bigger than his hand, up in the air, Emma watched her over excited husband with curiosity. Had he gone crazy?

"Jack, slow down. What stuff?" She questioned him, holding a hand against his chest as he drew closer - her attempt at showing him down.

"Thee stuff, Emma. From the crazy loon down the street." His eyes went wide, his hand rising to wave the bottle in front of her face. Emma grabbed it, peering at the markings on the bottle. She gasped, almost dropping it as her own excitement grew.

"How did you get this?" Her voice was higher than normal, the excitement evident as she continued to inspect the strange markings.

None of them made sense, but she'd heard the stories surrounding this stuff and the...magic? As if there was even such a thing as magic. But they were all over Hawthorne Heights and no one would ever confirm if the stories were true. Apparently, Carmen and Dave had had an experience while taking the stuff a while back, but they both completely refused to say anything about it. As far as Emma had been able to gather, it was some sort of drug that gave you extremely vivid hallucinations or something of the sort.

Tilting the bottle, careful not to spill any of the contents, the blonde read the word "Polyjuice," before glancing to her husband who was now digging through a chest of drawers. "Did she give you any instructions on how to use it? Do we just...drink it? Smoke it? Put it on a salad?"

The confusion was written on her face when Jack suddenly spun around, a hairbrush held high in the air and a smile plastered on his lips. "You've gotta put hair from someone you love or something like that into it and then drink it."

"HAIR? HAIR?" Emma squealed, her head shaking. "No, I'm out already. No thanks. That's gross."

"Come on, Emma. Apparently, it dissolves in the drink. You don't notice it. You promised we could do this if we got a chance." He sighed, looking deflated as his hand fell down to his side. She had promised him that if they were ever lucky enough to get a hold of this mystery drug, she'd try it with him - purely to see what the hype was about.

"Okay, but who's hair are you planning on putting in?"

Jack's smile grew wider, the brush hand slowly rising again. "Well, who do we both love outside of each other?" His brow rose questioningly.

"...Izzy?" Emma answered cautiously, watching as Jack began tearing out a few strands from the hairbrush. They had been seeing her for a while, but the three hadn't yet come out with the words 'I love you' to each other, even though it was pretty much out there.

"Exactly! I don't know what the hair is supposed to do. No one has really confirmed that to me, and the crazy loony just handed me the bottle, said with a straight face 'Put hair of a loved one inside and then drink,' took my money and then slammed the door in my face. She was pretty rude if you ask me." Jack had now, in the space of talking and mimicking the old lady from down the street, flung the brush back into the drawer, taken the bottle from Emma and opened it up to reveal a stench that began to fill the room.

"Oh, god. No." Emma's head was shaking again, her face screwing up in disgust. "Jack, we can't."

"Come on, Em's. The hair will maybe mask the smell?" He sounded hopeful while pleading all at the same time.

Emma simply stared at him, nodding her head towards the hand with the hair and then to the hand holding the bottle. "Go on, then." She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. It smelled awful, but she had secretly been desperate to try this experience since she heard about it.

Jack paused for a moment, hesitating as his hand lingered over the bottle, the few strands of hair just dangling there. "Okay!" With one swift moment, his fingers opened, letting go of the strands as they fell into the bottle. In an instant, they were gone, but they were immediately replaced by another smell and this time it was bubbling with a slight smoke, like dry ice. The color changed from a dark green to a soft pink, quickly followed by a deep crimson color and it had a strong odor of hard liquor. Emma's stomach turned at the thought and once again she shook her head as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Come on, two seconds and then we won't even taste it anymore. You never know it could taste like candy." Jack offered, trying to soften the experience. Leaning in, he takes a whiff from the bottle before downing a good mouthful, being sure to leave enough for Emma, offering up the bottle.

She hesitates but takes the bottle. Reaching for her nose, she uses her thumb and forefinger to pinch it tight before downing the rest of the liquid. She instantly gags as the harsh liquor taste hit's the back of her throat, drops the bottle to the floor and bolts towards the toilet, one hand over her stomach, the other braced over her mouth.

Jack, who had already found his way towards the waste bucket was hunched over, bracing himself to see the liquid return but nothing happened. After a moment, he stood up, only to be hit with a crippling pain in his gut. Everything felt wrong. He couldn't explain it, exactly. It just felt wrong. Reaching for the trash can once again he braced himself while peering towards the bathroom, searching for any indication that Emma was okay as he heard noises coming inside.

Behind the door, Emma already had her shirt off as the sweats began, her body convulsing as it changed under the effects of the potion, a burning heat spread from the very center of her stomach, making it's way through her body, reaching every single inch of her.

"Jack, what's happening?" She called out, unable to work out what exactly her body was doing. It was almost as if it were changing, morphing into something different. She held a hand out in front of her face. It wasn't her hand. It was smaller, with dark painted nail polish. What the fuck? "JACK!"

There was no answer from outside the room. Everything had gone quiet as her body began to settle down, all convulsing stopping and the strange bubbling of her stomach disappeared. The hand hadn't though. In fact, both hands were now identical and she could have sworn that this was the color of nail polish she had last seen Izzy wearing. With a deep breath, Emma moved towards the mirror and with a blood-curdling scream, she threw her hands over her face. But it wasn't her face. It was Izzy's face staring back at her.

The panic was now roaring inside Emma. Was this stuff really making her hallucinate herself turning into Izzy? Is that what it was supposed to do? Holding her hand out again, she inspected it. It felt so real. Brushing her fingertips over the back of the hand, it felt just as soft as Izzy's skin and was it possible that it even smelt like her? Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, squeezing them tight. Maybe if she kept them closed long enough she'd open them again and be herself. God, this was trippy.

Outside the in the bedroom, Jack was now standing in the middle of the room, his head bowed down, peering at his body. This. Wasn't. Right. "EMMA," he exclaimed, his own panic setting in. "Emma, get out here now, please."

He watched the bathroom door, waiting for the handle to turn, waiting for his wife to come out. This wasn't right. This had to be some kind of dark magic, but then magic didn't exist. That was a stupid thought. Maybe this stuff drove people insane. But then… that didn't explain what had happened to his body.

Emma could hear the panic in her husband's voice as he yelled, and she opened her eyes but the image of Izzy was still in the mirror. "What that fuck?" She whispered the words to herself, backing away from the mirror and turning towards the door. Slowly, she turned the handle, terrified to think about what she'd find on the other side. She and Jack had drunk the same drink, with the same hair and at the same time. Was he going to look like Izzy, too? No, of course not. He's a guy, the voice in the back of her mind reminded her, but something deep inside told her to prepare. Pulling the door open, she braced herself.

Jack heard the door handle turning and as the door flew open so did his mouth. "I HAVE TITS!" his hands flew up, cupping the breasts that had appeared on his body. "Emma, what the fuck is happening here?"

His wife stood there, totally dumbfounded. Her husband was no longer in the room, or at least his body wasn't. Before her stood Izzy, with Jack's voice. She was scared, confused and completely intrigued. This drug or whatever the little old lady - who had stayed in the same house down the street for what felt like forever - had given them was some insane shit and she actually liked it.

"Emma, I have tits and I feel like I'm shorter. Why am I shorter?" Jack was beginning to sound far too excited about the fact that he now had breasts, but the panic in his voice was evident. It took a moment for Jack to register that Emma, his wife now looked like Izzy his girlfriend and when the realisation hit, Emma couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape.

"Izzy?" He questioned and Emma shook her head.

"Nope, I'm Emma."

Jack gasped, his eyes going wide. Leaning into his wife, who looked like his girlfriend, he whispered against her ear. "I'm too scared to look down… there, Emma."

Emma snorted out loud. This couldn't be real. It had to be the effects of whatever they'd just taken, messing with their minds. It was a mind trick.

"Jack, I… What? I'm… What's happening?" She couldn't form her words, but she knew what she wanted to say, what she wanted to find out. "Seriously, are we… have you looked in the mirror?"

Holding his shoulders, Emma turned her husband towards the mirror on the nightstand, her brow raised as she waited for him to realise exactly what she was seeing.

"Wait, we're… you're… I'm...Izzy?" He gasped, his hands still cupping his chest as his head shook. "I don't like this, Emma. It's weird."

"Jack, you're the one holding you big 'ol man tits!" Emma laughed again, reaching out to pinch his butt which scarily felt exactly like Izzy's.

"This isn't freaking you the fuck out, Emma?" He snapped back, jumping away from the pinch.

"Well, I mean… It's weird, yeah. You're Izzy but you've got your voice. However, you're really fucking cute, Jack."

He sighed, his hands finally falling from his chest, hovering just above his crotch area. "Emma, I wasn't kidding when I said I was scared to look down there." The features on his face were serious and Emma paused, watching him for a moment.

"Would you like...me to check for you?" She offered, leaning in closely. She was super turned on right now, but then again, that was nothing new in the presence of Izzy, even if it was Jack. Somehow she found herself able to look over that fact. The voice in Emma's mind mumbled something about definitely being high, but Emma herself didn't feel like she was high, she felt normal, like her whole head was in the game, but just off.

Jack simply nodded at the offer, his hands still protectively covering his crotch. "What if it's gone?"

Emma reached over, tugging at the hem of his pants and a playful smirk crept onto her lips. Jack's worst fear was about to become a reality, and something deep inside her was going to love this moment.

"Jack… It's gone. There's nothing there." She shrugged, slipping her hand further into his pants, her hand slowly working it's way over further down as if to prove she was right before pulling back out and letting the elasticated material ping back against his skin. Jack recoiled, his hands landing on top of his head.

"What am I going to do, Emma? What if it never comes back?"

"Jack, come here," Emma tugged him towards the bed, shoving him down onto the mattress before sitting down beside him. "This thing can't be permanent. It's impossible. Carmen and Dave both tried it, we know that and they look like themselves, don't they?

Jack nodded, his eyes on the floor as he listened to Emma going on. He couldn't look to her because although he was weirded out by the whole situation, she looked like Izzy and fuck did she look good.

"I know," he pipes up. "But, what if they're not really themselves but they're each other? Stuck forever?" His eyes were wide and Emma simply shook her head.

"I'd know if Carmen wasn't Carmen."

"Okay, then what do we do in the meantime? How long does this last? How long am I going to have tits and no penis?"

"I've got no idea, by why don't we just have some fun with it?" A devilish grin had taken over Emma's features and Jack turned to stare at her, his brow raised inquisitively.

"Fun like how?" He questioned, intrigued by the idea. Turning his body towards his wife, he tugged at his shirt as it slowly slipped over his chest, uncovering one breast, the material obviously far too big on the smaller frame of Izzy. "Damn, how do you women do this? These things are annoying." He adjusted the breasts before turning his attention to Emma, who was sitting there with a look that simply screamed 'I told you so.'

"Okay, so, how often do you get to be a woman?" Her brow arched as she kicked a leg over his own, shifting to straddle his lap. Jack shrugged his shoulders in answer. "Exactly. So, how about we let you know exactly what it's like to BE a woman?" Leaning in, Emma pulled Jack's lips to her own in a heated kiss. They felt just like Izzy's - even tasted like her, yet the kiss was definitely Jack. For a moment they both got lost in the moment, Emma's hands wandering the form of Izzy below her, tugging at the material of the shirt shrouding the frame while grinding her hips down almost begging for some form of friction.

After a few moments, the sudden realisation of what was happening hit them both in unison and Emma pulled back, one hand rising to shove the dark tresses of hair from her face.

"I...like you're going to fuck me to teach me how to be a woman?" He looked confused again and Emma simply shook her head, her tongue washing over her lips to taste Izzy once more.

"Like... " She paused for a moment, thinking. "Let's get you dressed." The smile played upon her lips once more, a sense of excitement taking over. He looked weird sitting there beneath her - although being in Izzy's body was weird enough - he still had his own clothes on which due to their massive size made the form of Izzy look ridiculous. "I'll get you an outfit, you need to put it on and then we'll see how we go, okay?"

"Alright? But, we don't know how long this will last. What if it lasts for hours and someone comes in?"

"That's fine. It's only a bit of fun, and it's only us two that are here. No one else will ever see or know about this."

A simple nod of agreement came from Jack and Emma slipped off Jack's lap and sprung from the bed, making her way towards Izzy's dresser, digging inside for some clothes. Tossing a simple black lacy bra towards Jack, he inspected it, screwing his face up. "This doesn't look comfortable." He was hit next by a tiny pair of black and white lacy panties. "These will end up going in my ass, Emma. No."

"Do it," she called over, tossing a tank top and pair of short shorts in his direction. It was one of her favourite outfits that Izzy wore. Simple yet effective and whenever the twentysomething was wearing it, Emma found it damn near impossible to take her eyes off her.

Jack obeyed, tugging on the clothes on item by item. He winced when he placed the bra on, clearly uncomfortable even though it was a perfect fit to the body he'd been trapped inside. Emma laughed, knowing the feeling all too well. After tugging on the panties, he admired himself in the mirror, nodding along with a smile on his face.

"I look fucking stunning," he spoke out in the manly voice that just didn't fit the body, Emma didn't mind. Jack tugged on the rest of the outfit before shuffling over towards Emma, attempting to pull the same facial expressions that Izzy so easily pulled off, yet he failed so miserably as he found himself unable to control the expressions.

Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek, unable to take her eyes off the form standing before her. Was it even possible to be this turned on by someone even though they weren't that someone? Emma's mind was completely blown. She couldn't understand her feelings, yet in a way, they all made complete sense. Even since day one she'd known she was attracted to Izzy, so why would her husband transforming into her be any different?

Taking a step closer towards the form of Izzy, Emma tilted her head, her eyes fluttering as she tugged upon her lower lip using her teeth.

Jack was confused by what he was feeling - he'd never felt anything like it before. There was a fluttering in his stomach and down below - down there felt strange. Of course, he understood the feeling to be one of lust and want, but it was completely different to what he had felt his entire life. It was better. So much better.

"Now what?" He mumbled, his hands making their way back towards his chest.

"First you stop groping yourself. It's weird."

"Oh, that's what's weird in this room?" They both laughed out. It was hard not to admit that everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes had been completely insane.

Emma was beginning to re-evaluate the whole being high situation and had come to the decision that they were both indeed the highest they'd ever been. It was the only explanation to what was happening here. Perhaps it was all a dream? All she knew was that if she ever told anyone outside of this moment what had happened, she'd be locked up in some mental asylum.

"So, really...What next?"Jack questioned again, shifting back over to the bed.

"How about we smoke some? And talk?" Emma offered, reaching into the nightstand to pull out the vape.

"Seriously, you wanna get even higher and talk?" Jack stared at her, stunned. He understood what she meant though. What exactly were they going to do? They were two grown adults who had been somehow magically turned into their partner and were now stuck like this for who knows how long?

Simply nodding, Emma took a puff of the vape, letting it hit her before moving over towards the bed, laying down beside her husband. "We're completely fucked up, Jack. You know that, right?" As she spoke, she passed the vape to Jack who in turn took a large puff, slowly exhaling before nodding.

"Maybe none of this is actually happening? Maybe we're both in some fucked up dream land or we've just eaten a batch of really, really bad mushrooms?" He handed the device back towards Emma who shook her head, her hand was now wandering up Jack's leg, slowly reaching the inside of his thigh. The spot felt exactly as she'd remembered Izzy's. Soft, warm and perfect. This had always been one of her favourite spots. She often found herself nibbling at Izzy's inner thigh, sucking softly at the skin and in the moment, she wanted nothing more.

Lowering herself down, she kept her eyes on Jack, allowing herself to forget for a few short moments that it was in fact her husband and not her partner lying beneath her, she allowed her lips to latch onto the skin, sucking softly, teasing over the area with her tongue and biting with her teeth hard enough to leave a slight mark. Jack moaned from up above her and Emma pulled back, pulling her forefinger to her lips in order to shush him. Hearing him moan while she was wanting Izzy just wasn't right, she'd let him continue in a moment, but for now, she wanted Izzy.

Jack nodded as he watched his wife like he'd watched her and Izzy many times before. Although this time was more confusing, it was as if watching the two ladies getting it on, yet he could feel everything. Jack obeyed Emma, realising what she was doing and completely understanding. He leaned back on his elbows, allowing her to continue what she was doing.

Emma continued her movements, slowly making her way higher up the inside of Izzy's inner thigh, her nose playfully nudging at the material of the short's she'd picked out mere moments ago, almost telling herself off for choosing such restrictive material. As she moved, she felt Jack's hand in her hair, tugging softly, begging for more. Emma continued until she was pressing soft kisses against Izzy's covered mound, her fingers fumbling over the button and zipper to the shorts as she steals a quick glance up towards the face peering down at her. For a moment Emma forgot that it wasn't actually Izzy and that she also wasn't herself in this moment, but she didn't want to stop, she wanted more - so much more.

Finally getting the shorts undone, Emma peeled them from the frame lying beneath her, slipping them over her hips, and down long, slender legs before allowing them to fall to the floor. Next, she caught the delicate material of the lace panties with her teeth before they met the same fate as the shorts. Once again Emma stole a glance up towards Izzy's face, and Jack looked like he was having the time of his life. Emma laughed softly, her face disappearing between Izzy's legs…

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

A familiar voice broke through the silence within the room. Emma quickly rose to her feet and Jack grabbed the bed sheet, throwing it over himself.

"No, seriously. What the fuck is this?" Izzy looked terrified, her eyes darting between herself standing before her at the foot of the bed, and herself laying in the bed, half covered by the sheets. "Have I died? Am I in some kind of hell?"

"Izzy, we can explain." Emma tried to hide her face behind her hair but it was impossible. Izzy had already seen everything, including witnessing herself tongue fucking well, herself.

"You can explain, huh?" Izzy started, still looking between the two forms of herself. "Okay then… Explain."

* * *

 **I've kinda left it in a way that I could add more if it's wanted. Let me know and I'll get working on it.**

 **As always, please let me know if you liked it, and please leave feedback, it's always appreciated.**

 **Thanks,**

 **K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, part two. I'm not 100% sure if I like it or not. I hope you all like it, especially the anon who provided the Prompt. My head was pretty much messed up writing this and I've read it over about 1 million times trying to catch anything that might be wrong, but if I've missed anything, don't hate me.**

* * *

"No, I'm serious. Someone better start explaining this shit. Right now." Izzy was loud, punctuating the silence between Jack and Emma who were now standing at the foot of the bed. She looked distressed, her hands frantically pushing the hair from her face - something Emma only noticed she done when she was seriously stressed or high.

"Izzy, we…" Jack started before Emma elbowed him in the ribcage, her head shaking slowly. Jack recoiled, a loud gasp falling between his lips as he shot his wife a stare.

"I have been smoking and drinking and I know I am NOT that high or drunk that I'm seeing two of me in front of me, fucking and now standing half naked." Izzy swayed on the spot, her eyes drawn to the half-naked version of herself standing closest to the bed, one hand reaching out for something to steady herself with. She'd just spent the last five hours at her old apartment with Nina who'd been going through a crisis involving Andy and a missed date and the only way she could think of to calm Nina down was with tequila and weed. That was beginning to seem like the worst idea ever because now she was the one going crazy.

"Izzy. You're not going insane, okay? What you're seeing...is what you're seeing." Emma's voice, although sounding worried was calm and collected. Jack watched his wife slowly approach their partner while he stood still, careful not to startle either of them, while rubbing his ribcage, momentarily getting distracted by the breast just above.

"Oh, I'm not going crazy? So I am seeing two versions of me in bed, fucking each other. Great. Can someone explain how that's possible?" Izzy pulled the bag from her shoulder, tossed it into the corner and stood there, her posture strong as if facing the two of them off, ready to fight as if that was what this would come to. Defending her honor - the real Izzy.

"Jack got a hold of some drug off some little old lady down the street and…" Emma had moved in closer to Izzy explaining what and how this had happened, one hand outstretched. She didn't know if it was the situation around them or if Izzy was just that drunk, but Izzy stumbled towards her, losing her footing and latched her arms around Emma's neck. Emma caught her and managed to move towards the bed, knocking Jack out of the way as she set Izzy's frame on the bed.

Once again Izzy looked between the two forms of herself standing there in front of her. It was as if there were two mirrors positioned in front of her, confusing the hell out of her with the three different outfits and movements. One, possibly Emma, was standing closest to her, a concerned look upon her features behind the disheveled tresses, her lips moving as she tried to explain away what was happening. The other, which Izzy could only presume was Jack due to the fact he sounded like Jack, had almost the exact same concerned look only it just didn't look right. It was more lopsided like he didn't know how to move the muscles into the exact position he wanted. It looked like he was awkward in a body that wasn't his, and Izzy could understand that. The whole thing would be foreign to him. Plus his hand was cupping one breast. Definitely Jack.

"…so we did and then this happened." Emma finished her story, which Izzy wasn't sure she had managed to catch all of, but she got the gist.

"You took drugs with my hair and it turned you into me?" Izzy sighed, trying to push away the fuzzy feeling from her head that usually descended after a heavy drinking session although she hadn't thought it had been that heavy. She'd only had one or two drinks, something she knew she could handle. The only explanation for the fuzzy head had to be the situation. Had she landed herself in some sci-fi movie or some fantasy book of some sort? Shaking her head, Izzy attempted to stand up, but fell back down on the bed and just sat there for a moment, her hands in her head. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed long enough this would all turn out to be a dream? Maybe she'd wake up and Emma would be Emma and Jack would be Jack. It's possible, right?

"Izzy?" Emma whispered, one hand reaching to rest upon the woman's shoulder.

A few moments of silence passed. Emma stole glances to Jack who simply shrugged, flashing a puzzled look as if Emma should be the one to make this all better and Izzy sat with her head bowed down. The three of them were clueless about what to do, or how to make this better. After what seemed like an eternity of sitting still, Izzy lifted her head, tilting it to the side with her eyes squinted, observing her two identicals.

"So, the drugs that came from the woman, it was polyjuice, right?" Izzy cleared her throat, looking as if she'd come to her senses now. She had her brow cocked in question and her gaze moved from Jack to Emma and then back. "Like the magic potion that everyone's been talking about for the past century?"

Emma was confused. Had Izzy heard of the drug? And what on earth was she talking about magic potion? There was no such thing as magic.

"Yeah," Jack stumbled, his head nodding as he pointed towards the bottle still lying on the floor. "Almost everyone in the neighborhood had been talking about it, we managed to get some and took it. Next thing we know..." He shifted his arms, pointing towards Emma and himself.

"Everyone has been talking about it forever, Jack. I just never expected you two too… you know, use it." She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why did you decide to use my hair? That's just weird."

"We…" Emma started and then paused. Didn't Izzy know by now that they were cool, even when she wasn't around? Lifting her shoulders she simply shrugged before answering. "She said to use the hair of a loved one, and we both…" She stopped herself there again before the words 'love you' came out, punctuating her thoughts with a raise of her brow.

Izzy looked confused again, sucking her lips between her teeth and biting down before releasing them to talk "Are you sure that's what she said?"

Jack thought for a moment, nodded and then repeated what the old lady had said. "Take the hair of a…" He stumbled once more over the words and then shook his head. "It's possible, maybe just a huge bit possible that she said another…" He laughed, giving himself a slap against the head. "Wait, you know about this drug, potion...whatever it is?"

"Of course I do, Jack. I've used it once, but not to turn myself into the same person as the person I took it with."

"But, why the confusion when you saw us?" Emma asked, sitting down on the bed beside the real Izzy.

"Because I'm drunk, and high and seeing two of yourself that doesn't include yourself kinda fucks with your brain, Em's. It's weird." She looked to the form of her sitting down on the bed beside her and for the first time really took in the features. It was exactly like looking in the mirror. Her eyes, her nose - even the way her mouth moved was identical to how she done it herself, yet she wasn't doing it. They were all moving at different times to how she was and although it messed with her head, she was intrigued.

Both Jack and Emma nodded, completely understanding what Izzy meant, while not really understanding it, but all three of them laughed after a moment.

"And then seeing you getting it on, I mean, I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself, and I've been told to do it many times, I've always been curious. But seeing it, was kinda hot."

She paused, looking between Jack and Emma, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Without a moment of hesitation, Jack leaned in, pressing a kiss against the real Izzy's lips, one hand cupping the back of her head as the other felt it's way towards the bed, allowing him to know where to sit.

Emma watched them, her heart rate spiking as the breath caught in the back of her throat. It had been one thing to be one of the Izzy's kissing the other, but to witness it was something else completely. Before her were two identical forms of the woman she loved, kissing each other. It was like a dream and instantly she was turned on.

Izzy hesitated into the kiss, but after a second she let go of all her doubts and allowed herself to get lost in Jack, in herself. And it felt good. Laughing against Jack's lips, she reached for the body before her, her fingertips slowly working their way over his stomach, tentatively grazing over the skin - the skin which felt exactly like her own and in that split moment she remembered the night after her first date with Emma. Laying in bed, Emma's photo maximised on her phone as her fingers slowly trailed down her taught stomach, disappearing beneath the band of her pants. Izzy's breath was instantly taken at the thought and she was beginning to feel things that she'd never imagined.

Shifting her body, Izzy pushed Jack down on the bed before climbing atop the form of herself, stealing a quick glance towards Emma who nodded her approval. There was silence in the room except the soft moaning that was coming from Jack and Izzy as their kiss intensified, both sets of hips rolling against each other, seeking friction to ease their needs. Emma simply sat there, watching the two forms, afraid to make a move to join in case she suddenly startled them. This is something she definitely didn't want to stop.

Instead, Emma leaned back on the bed, resting upon her elbow, her free hand making it's way towards her breast, twisting slowly at the hardened nub. Yeah, she definitely didn't want the sight before her to stop. With her teeth biting down on her lip, Emma's hand dropped just as Izzy's did - Emma's slipping slowly under the rim of her own pajama bottoms just as the real Izzy's hand dips between Jack's legs. Both Emma and Jack let out whimpers in unison, Emma's hips bucking against her own hand, Jacks bucking against Izzy's.

Another few moments that feel like eternity pass and Emma could no longer take just watching. Pulling her hand out from the cover of her pants, she reaches over, tugging at Izzy's jeans. She curses the fastening before reaching around with both hands, undoing the tiny button before pulling the down as far as they'll go, slipping her hand between the legs of the real Izzy. She gasps, instantly aware of how much Izzy was enjoying herself in this moment and when the familiar sound of Izzy's moan reaches Emma's ear, she's gone.

With Emma's movements distracting her, Izzy breaks the kiss between herself and her identical below her. Although he looked like her, he still kissed like Jack and that was something Izzy was glad about. Shifting, her hips rolling against Emma's hand, Izzy moved herself down the form of herself, her lips placing slow kisses against her skin. First, they brushed tentatively over the jawline and chin before pressing hollow kisses over the delicate skin upon her throat. Next came the collarbone, one of Izzy's favorite spots to be kissed and she couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same for Jack. When he stirred in his excitement as her cool lips pressed against the warm skin she smirked playfully to herself. Next, she shifted herself, her lips now kissing down over the other her's chest, pausing at each breast to tease with her tongue and suck each nipple in turn.

With Emma's lips upon her now bare back Izzy is distracted for a moment as she arches into the soft kisses, her skin prickling with desire. The kiss upon Jack's skin lingers for a moment longer than planned and she can taste the sweat that's taken up residence upon his, or her skin. The familiar sweet yet musky taste of sex, mixed with something she'd never tasted this way before - herself. Izzy was completely lost from this moment on as the three of them, so accustom to themselves and each other moved as three-thirds - as one complete whole until each of them reached that sweet, sweet ending they all desired.

It was a mess of hot, sweaty limbs as they all piled onto the bed at the end, panting as each tried to catch their breath.

"That was... wow," Jack mumbled through breaths, a small laugh emitting from his chest.

"Yeah, you liked that?" Izzy's brow rose in question, a smirk playing at her features as she watched Jack in the form of herself. She couldn't take her eyes off the two forms of herself. If that made her self-centered or narcissistic, then so be it, she was just going make the most of it while she could. It wouldn't be every day that she got to kiss and make out with two versions of herself.

"It was pretty amazing, Izzy." Emma piped in, her fingers slowly tracing gentle shapes into Izzy's now naked body and the three of them curled up together, Izzy behind Emma, curling around her frame and Jack cuddled up to Izzy from behind. They lay there, lost in each other until they all drifted off to sleep, the actions of the night taking over their exhausted bodies.

The next time they woke they would be back to normal, each person back in the body they were accustomed too, and their lives would go on like nothing had happened. That didn't stop each of the three from dreaming about the actions that had just gone down between them all. Not tonight, and not any night after.

* * *

 **Thank you once again for reading this mess. I hope you enjoyed it even just a little. Sorry it's shorter than the last one!**

 **As always, please leave me some feedback, I LOVE feedback!**

 **Thanks,**

 **K**


End file.
